Clenchin'
by Native
Summary: AU - Duilio "Deathscythe" Maxwell et Heero "Odin" Löwe sont deux boxeurs sur un même ring, l'un guidé par le vide qui l'habite, l'autre par la rancœur et la haine. Miroir de Hudlin'up.


**Titre : **Clenchin' (_En serrant les poings / En serrant la mâchoire)_

**Auteur : **Native

**Disclaimer : **Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Pour le reste, c'est du Sunrise/ etc.

**Genre : **UA. Pas joyeux, pas nawak… (01 / 02 inside, plus quelques apparitions d'autres personnages issus de GW).

**Rating : **T.

**Avertissement : **Violence, dans les termes, l'idée et les actes, sans que ce soit gratuit ou excessif (… du moins j'espère).

**Pairing : **Who knows ? Evocation d'un 2+R+2 (UA, souvenez-vous : la Relena de la série n'est peut-être pas tout à fait celle que je vous présente ici...)

**Note : **Révision inside. :)

* * *

**Clenchin' – **_(En serrant les poings, en serrant la mâchoire…)_

**Chapitre 1. - In Your Honor **(_En ton honneur_).

**Il n'y a pas de liberté. Il n'y a que la délivrance.** – Paul La Cour

* * *

_Boys don't run, Duilio_. Je me souviens de toi me disant ça, et c'est assez amusant, et paradoxal. Parce que je me souviens aussi de maman, à qui tu as fait quitter son Irlande natale pour aller s'installer ici, aux USA, avec un enfant en bas-âge, avant de nous abandonner. Sachant ce qui va se passer aujourd'hui, je ne peux que sourire, doucement, en repensant à la misère à la haine et aux amis inestimables que je me suis fait dans la rue. Ils m'ont d'ailleurs, pour la plupart, été repris à l'heure où je m'adresse à toi.

C'est sur ces pensées que je sors de la douche, resserre l'élastique autour de mes cheveux longs et jette un rapide regard à l'horloge accrochée au mur de ces vestiaires que l'on a réquisitionné pour moi. Ses aiguilles continuent leur lent va-et-vient, comme les battements de mon cœur. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de les arrêter, au moins par la pensée, mais il n'en a jamais fait qu'à sa tête. Eh... on se ressemble un peu, lui, ma tête et mes couilles, tous réunis pour former un beau trio de connerie dans la réalité des choses.

Jusqu'au moment où le vide se fait autour de nous ; Où les bruits s'assourdissent et où on goûte à un néant qui a le grain des semelles qui frôlent et cajolent le sol du ring. Le noir que j'affectionne et la lumière que j'abhorre se confondent, alors, et je sombre, j'oublie tout, surtout toi, surtout elles. Surtout moi. Duilio « Deathscythe » Maxwell, le damné. Celui qui se blottit dans les bras de la Mort pour ne jamais en ressortir, sauf à faire son œuvre. C'est ce qu'on ne dit pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ne crois pas que je ne les entends pas murmurer, dans mon dos.

_

_Boys don't hide, love. _Je ne me souviens pas de quelqu'un réglant quelque chose pour moi. - Sauf peut-être la nourriture que je mangeais et les vêtements que je portais, ce qui devait cesser quand j'intégrais le gang. Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois bien que c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça commencera, hein, Lena ? Ceux qui l'auraient voulu sont déjà partis. Ceux qui le pourraient ne le feraient pour rien au monde, alors avec toute mon absence de foi en Dieu, je ferai avec et sourirai simplement. Comme le jour de notre rencontre, princesse.

Tu savais que ton prénom évoquait l'éclat du soleil ? Tu sais, avec tes manies et ton assurance, j'oublierais presque que tu ne l'as jamais vu. Beaucoup ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Solo te gardait alors que tu étais manifestement si inutile, avec tes yeux blanc-bleu-morts. Et je souris, Lena, je souris de toutes mes dents, un éclat mauvais et un peu triste au fond de mon regard bleu-impossible comme te disait Teddy-bear. Je souris face à mon ennemi, ma nouvelle Némésis. Qui sait, peut-être sortira-t-il du lot ?

Hey, ils scandent son nom, face au mien. Odin... quelque chose. Il est peut-être temps de m'avancer, de prendre conscience du champ de bataille, de me laisser submerger par la lumière et le bruit. J'en ai pas envie, là, en fait. Je veux juste, juste penser à toi, Lena, et me foutre du fait que ma condescendante indifférence n'a pas l'air de convenir au mec en face, qui me hurle un truc que je ne comprends pas. Désolé, vieux, mais j't'entends pas. Et pour être honnête, tu sais quoi ? Je m'en branle un peu. Si tu tiens tellement à me baiser, attends au moins que la cloche retentisse, connard.

_

_Boys don't lie, son. _Ton entraîneur a beau essayé de m'écorcher du regard, j'doute qu'il puisse tabler sur mes faiblesses et mon corps à nu. Kush... quelque chose, il s'appelle, russe comme toi si j'me souviens bien. Hilde et son père, mon coach, Jay dit "G" ont essayé de me préparer au combat à grands renforts de vidéos, j't'avouerais. Je m'en foutais un peu, encore une fois, mais j'ai quand même retenu quelque chose malgré moi. Pas faute d'essayer de me détacher, hein ?

Et je continue, lentement, à descendre la pente de mes pensées, quand je sens quelqu'un tirer sur le peignoir, derrière. Ma petite allemande, qui a galéré comme pas permis pour me faire quitter la rue, qui a senti qu'un truc n'allait pas. Ah bon ? Il me suffit de quelques mots chuchotés à son oreille, d'une voix un peu basse et un peu chaude, pour la rassurer, et me relever, et me dire que j'aurais peut-être dû y rester. Là-bas. C'est pas comme si je pouvais dire sans mentir que j'ai pas aimé cette période de mon temps. Au contraire... je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant, en permanence, que là-bas.

J'ai _été_, pleinement et passionnément, sans hésitation, quand je ne vis que par à-coups, ici et là, aujourd'hui. Oui, mais c'est plus fort, sur le moment. Et puis, il reste quelque chose d'elle en moi, _the iron will_, son cadeau le plus laid et le plus vil, qui caractérise le boxeur qu'j'suis aujourd'hui.

Le bâtard et le dépravé, Tod(**2**) comme m'appelait parfois Heidi, la mère de Hilde. Hey, maman, maman, de là où tu es, est-ce que tu me regardes ? _Love ya, ya know ?_ Hey... L'heure tourne et l'hiver vient. Je prends une inspiration, lente, maîtrisée, et expire, simplement, alors que mes mains bandées saisissent les contours de la capuche de toile qui dissimulait mon visage jusque-là. Les projecteurs, le blanc-beige-gris du sol, l'arbitre raide comme la justice et l'impression que la salle se fige, un instant. Le tissu, j'le jette en arrière, sans considération pour autre chose que ton visage et tes yeux mer-profonde, et ton corps pas trop mal taillé, et ton expression, que je ne décrypte pas.

_

_Boys don't cry. (Je sais, Solo. – Je sais.)  
_Je crois pas qu'on pourra m'empêcher de bouffer encore, ce soir. J'te sens me dévisager, tu sais ? Alors qu'Hilde et Jay me donnent leurs dernières recommandations, j'm'avance, sans gants ni protège-gant, malgré l'arbitre qui comprend vite que c'est pas dans son intérêt d'rester devant.

Et tu sais quoi, moi aussi, je te dévisage. Et je souris, et c'est pur et sincère. C'est toi, l'Ennemi ? Sans rire ? Ils t'ont juste choisi parce que t'as une belle gueule et qu'tu peux faire illusion, non ? Oh. Tu pâlis. J'ai peut-être parlé à voix haute, qui sait ?

Sans un regard, j'me détourne, histoire d'penser à m'équiper un peu, quand même. Je veux pas imaginer le carnage de mes phalanges nues sur ton beau visage. J'ai même pas besoin de le faire, en fait, vu que je sais déjà ce que ça donnerait, alors... 'vais être un bon garçon et arrêter les pensées qui partent trop loin et trop vite. Contreproductives, dirait Quat', et malgré toutes les conneries qu'il débite, pour le coup il aurait sans doute raison.

... Il est temps. Temps de saisir à nouveau ma colère à deux mains, de laisser couler ma haine de mes tripes jusqu'à mes poings ; Temps d'oublier comment mordre, parce que ce n'est pas permis ; D'apprécier l'odeur et le goût du sang. Heero « Odin » Löwe, hm ? Je vais t'apprendre une chose : Même les dieux peuvent mourir.

* * *

(**TBC**...)

* * *

(1) Tod, « Mort » en allemand.

(2) In Your Honor est le nom d'un double album et d'une chanson des Foo Fighters.


End file.
